Arigatou
by Mitsuki-iichan
Summary: TomoxSaku friendship story.. Sakura and Tomoyo were two people that was always together wherever you see the other,, so what will happen when the time has come for them to part?


A/N: Another story from me!! Hehehe.. But now, it's not an SxS, though I'm thinking of doing another SxS… newayzz… This story's more on Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship... One of my friends was moving away... T-T... So I thought I'd do a fic for her… Anyway, just read on!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.. Along with the song I'm gonna put later on.. It's one of the songs in CCS in English translation, "Arigatou".

Sakura POV

"Live life one day at a time, share it with people who matters most to you. 'For life is a little jar of memories'. So fill it with people worth remembering." Okaa-san told me this once, when she was still with us. I was very young back then, but I'll never forget what she said to me..

Because Tomoyo Daidouji was one of the most important persons in my life, and I'll never forget her.. I'll never forget the times she made me smile.. The times when she was always there for me when I'm at my weakest.. Even if she's not with me right now, she will always be in my little jar of memories..

The whole house rumbled with the blaring noise. The loud music from the speakers joined by the shouts and chattering of people was enough to make your ears go deaf! People were either hollering at each other or dancing around the house while others were in the kitchen pigging out.

Everybody was happy, for today was their graduation day; they have already finished their high school years, and were once again, moving on.

But then, if you take a second look around the house, you would notice a lone figure sitting on the sofa. She had her long auburn hair falling freely on her back, emerald eyes beautiful, though staring at a distant.

She didn't know when the girl got to her side, but she suddenly heard her name being called out.

She blinked her eyes a multiple times before looking up at a friend standing before her, softly calling out her name, "Sakura-chan" her voice was gentle, but you could clearly make out the sadness in it.. Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit once she saw the ebony haired girl.

When the girl was sure she had caught her friend's attention, she reached out for her hand, and looked directly in her eyes.

Sakura stood up, "Doshite?" She uttered out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Please do me a favor…" She said, tightening her hold on Sakura's hand, before continuing, "Please... At least.. Enjoy this day for me... It's our graduation day... Forget about your worries for now… Just-" She took a deep breath, trying to at least finish out one of her broken sentences.

"Hai" Sakura interrupted before she could continue on. She had a withering smile on, it was small, but it was genuine.

Tomoyo's eyes glistened, "Arigatou!" She almost shouted out, this time, more lively. She stopped for a while and looked around then looked down at their hands, still linked. "Then.. I have to get going…" With each word she said, her voice got lower, losing the confidence she had earlier. Sakura losing her smile once she heard this. "Enjoy yourself Sakura-chan." She bowed her head a little before walking away, reluctantly letting go of Sakura's hand.

Sakura sighed, Tomoyo was gone again, and soon enough, she will never be able to see her in her everyday life. She shook her head, she promised Tomoyo she'd be happy today. She'd forget her worries and have some fun, that's what she's gonna do.

Deciding that nothing's going to happen with her just standing there, she went to the kitchen and got some juice. There were plenty of foods settled out, so she went to grab some snacks herself, noticing just now that she hasn't eaten the whole night.

She went out of the kitchen after grabbing some food, not really knowing what else to do. She looked around the living room and found her friends; she didn't know why she hadn't noticed them earlier, probably because of her sulking though. It was her group of friends, Yamazaki Takashi, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and of course, her crush for who knows how long, Syaoran Li.

Walking towards them, she was happy they attended the party Tomoyo held because she wouldn't know what else to do if they didn't. She had no choice but to attend for she was living in this house, she couldn't just lock herself in the room all night. You see, Sakura was living with Tomoyo, since her father was out in a trip while her brother was in the university. Her Father didn't permit her to live alone in their house, so she had to live with Tomoyo for now. And there is only a week before she had to go back to her house again, since her Aunt Sonomi along with Tomoyo were moving to another country. Fortunately, her Father will be back home then.

The brunette in the group suddenly looked her way as if he sensed her, making her blush. "Good evening" she greeted, when she was directly in front of them.

"Konbanwa" They greeted her back in unison.

She sat in one of the vacant seats, which was coincidentally beside Syaoran's seat. She smiled at him before joining in to their conversation.

The whole night basically went like that, it went on perfectly normal. Sakura was smiling; she had a good time with her friends. They managed to cheer her up when they noticed the obvious sad look on her face. And soon enough, it was time to break the party. It was around 2:30 early in the morning when all of them went back to their own houses.

Tomoyo and Sakura bid goodbye to all their guests, yawning as they closed the doors. But when she looked at the girl beside her, everything went back to her. Her smile slipped away, tightening her fists, she walked up the stairs not even giving Tomoyo a glance. When she was sure Tomoyo couldn't see her anymore, she ran all the way to her bedroom, her tears starting to cloud her vision.

Another day has gone by; the day of Tomoyo's departure is coming closer. She wasn't ready yet, she still didn't want to let go of her friend.

Wiping her tears with her sleeve forcefully, she opened the door to her bedroom. Once she was inside, she leaned on the door to close it gently, groping for the lock. When she heard a silent click, her legs gave way, making her slide down the floor.

Her arms went around her legs, hugging herself, while muffled sobs filled the room.

She knew she was being selfish, not wanting for Tomoyo to go. She felt guilty about it, but the feeling of loneliness was getting to her more. The thought of not being able to see her best friend anymore was eating her up. She has great friends here, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika, along with Syaoran and Eriol, but she knew nobody could even be compared to Tomoyo.

Her sobs cleared down after what seemed like hours. She looked at her clock, it read 3:30. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right now, so she took a deep breath and decided to take a walk outside.

She'd been able to think about her problem, and her mind cleared up a bit. She had to let Tomoyo go, it was also for her own good. And she shouldn't have expected that Tomoyo would always be beside her.

She closed the door gently and went down the stairs, making sure not to wake anybody up. She headed towards the door and went outside to be greeted by cool air. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to warms herself, and walked to the garden.

It was still dark outside, and the cool air was blowing softly. She looked around her for a second, noticing the flowers surrounding her. It was beautiful and with only one look at it, you could already tell that it was tended to carefully. The flowers around her helped her calm herself, to think everything over carefully.

She walked around the garden for a few minutes more before she got tired. Heading to the bench, she saw a silhouette of a girl sitting there. She walked towards her, getting curious of who she was.

But when she clearly saw the moonlit face of the girl, she immediately stopped walking. The girl had long ebony hair and amethyst eyes staring at a distance, tears cascading down her beautiful face.

Sakura's fist tightened as she saw the girl look at her, locking eyes with her for a moment. A look of surprise spread through Tomoyo's face and looked away, wiping her tears with her hands. Right then, a pang of guilt ran through her body, why didn't she realize it sooner? She wasn't the only one who was having problems, Tomoyo had to deal with much more of it than her and here she was being selfish for it. She didn't even think about what Tomoyo was going through.

She wanted to hit herself in the head for it. She felt really stupid, all this time, she was being selfish; she wasn't even being a friend to Tomoyo. And I don't think she'd even be able to call herself her best friend for it anymore.

She willed herself to walk forward, sitting on the bench beside Tomoyo while she was still looking away.

Tomoyo turned to look her way for a while when she noticed Sakura beside her, but she immediately looked back to the ground. Controlling herself, she took a deep breath in and looked up at the sky instead.

You could still clearly see the stars at the sky, narrowing her eyes, she stared at the stars.

The air was filled with silence, nobody spoke. They stayed like that for a while, before one of them gave up, small sobs filled them and Tomoyo immediately turned to the girl beside her, a look of worry in her eyes.

Sakura's fists were on her face in an attempt to hide her tears away, which she obviously was failing at. Her body shook as she swallowed hard, trying to speak up, "Tomoyo" Tomoyo's eyes widened a bit, she really didn't know what to say. When she didn't respond, Sakura spoke up again, though her voice was shaky, "Why?" She didn't know what to ask, so many questions were in her head right now that wanted to be spoken out, but she only got out one word from herself.

Tomoyo mustered up a smile for Sakura and wrapped her arms around her… Realizing what Sakura wanted to say in that short amount of time.

-You see, Friends are the best interpreters, because even in silence, and even when nothing is said, they don't ask, they just understand…-

Sakura clutched at her friends shirt, her tears already soaking Tomoyo's shirt. Tomoyo just ran her hands in Sakura's back in a comforting way, not caring if her shirt was already getting wet. But Sakura's sobs grew louder, "How can you even help me like this…" Her voice began to shake as she continued, "You've got your own problems that I'm sure is much bigger than mine, and here you are…I'm sorry… I just keep o giving you problems" And she trailed off, hiccupping despite herself.

But still Tomoyo never replied, instead, a soft humming was heard.. She hummed the tune at first, before words started to form, and she was singing.

"The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing

Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,

White flowers are blooming and smiling.

But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside

I love the present, but it will always pass...

It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago

By now, you could hear Sakura's sobs slowly dying down. She opened her eyes, listening intently to Tomoyo. Her singing was great, it was here where she was very good at.

The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud

And the worries that make my tears spill over

Are both connected to the precious future,

So...

Even when tomorrow comes

Even when someday I become an adult

I'm sure I'll always remember.

that you were here with me.

I'll never forget,

Even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world.

For this moment that will never disappear,

I thank you, everyone.

Sakura's fists tightened their hold on Tomoyo's shirt and Tomoyo just kept on singing.

The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping.

In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,

Even now shooting stars are granting wishes.

But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part

for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart

It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday.

My longing to shine like the twinkling stars

And my feelings, however sad they may be,

Are both connected to the precious future,

So...

Even when the seasons pass,

Even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere

I'm sure the future is unfolding.

I'll never forget

That you were all here with me.

For what has quietly begun

From this little place,

I thank you, everyone.

The land where we rode our dreams

set forth from our memories

We'll meet again.

For now, please smile...

Hearing the words she just sung, Sakura quickly looked up at her without even thinking. Tomoyo's warm eyes were looking down at her, her arms tightening around Sakura, as if telling Sakura her feelings with just this song.

Even if it's for a long, long time,

Even if you go off far away somewhere

I definitely want you to keep in touch.

Don't forget

That I was here with you...

No matter where you are in this vast world.

For these feelings that will never disappear,

I thank you, everyone.

Thank you for all your tenderness

Thank you for all your happiness

Thank you for all your kindness

Thank you for all your everything...

At the end of her song, Sakura couldn't help but to smile at her friend. She shouldn't have been worried about her going, because she now knew, even if Tomoyo was on the other side of the world, nothing could tear their friendship apart. Distance never mattered in friendship…

She felt stupid for doubting Tomoyo like that, but also happy for herself that now, she knows very clearly what to do.

The day of Tomoyo's departure came quickly after that, enjoying the days that passed by to the fullest instead. And now, they were already in the airport, getting ready for her flight.

They hugged each other, smiling, bidding each other goodbye. But before Tomoyo turned around to her plane, she handed Sakura a letter.

Sakura's smile never left her, even when Tomoyo boarded the plane, because she was really happy, happy to have had a friend to remember.. To share her happiest moments with..

And in the letter Tomoyo gave Sakura, it read:

I treasure friendship for the magic it weaves, for the joy it inspires, for the memories it leaves.. Thank you for sharing with me the precious gift of friendship..

A/N: Soo…. How was it?? Hope you liked it!! XD I have a question though, do you think Sakura and Tomoyo were over reacting?? Please tell me in your reviews!! Hopefully, you would even review for poor me… :D


End file.
